


Take Two

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that has happened at Sunhill, one person moves on and the other does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Aimee

**Chapter 1**

****

One eye opens and the sudden light instantly makes it close again.

 

Blink…Blink

 

The dull pain in his head reminds him just how much he had, had to drink the night before. Slowly opening his eyes fully he sits up. The duvet slips off his naked chest and he flinches at the sudden coldness of another January morning.

 

Unsteady on his feet, he stumbles to his wardrobe and pulls his dressing gown around him. After relieving himself in the bathroom, he makes his way to the kitchen, catching a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror. His hair is long and scruffy, his eyes are blood shot and the bags below them showed how tired he is. His skin is grey and he looks ill. He knew he wasn’t taking care of himself but there seemed very little point. There wasn’t much point to anything these days.

 

He woke up alone; he went to work where his colleagues had lost all respect for him. He came home and made a meal for one. He watched the news and went to bed. He wakes up in the middle of the night sweating and screaming out for someone he knew wasn’t there and drinks another bottle of anything he can find in the cupboards to knock him out again. The same routine everyday, the same loneliness crept up on him. He had the same pointless existence.

 

*****

 

A tickling under his chin stirs him. It’s moving up his jaw line and latches itself onto his lips. He loved it when he was woken like this.

 

“Morning sexy” said a voice in his right ear “sleep well?”

 

“Best nights sleep in ages” he said and snuggled back into his partners arms. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him and he smiled. At last he could remember what it was like to be happy; to have someone put you before themselves and to know they will be there.

 

The past 18 months had been difficult to say the least and he knew this was the beginning of something good. Maybe even something great.

 

A while later he stirred again to the brilliant sunshine streaming through the window. Turning over he realised that he was alone and he got up to shower.

 

The expensive jet powered shower head covered his tanned body in the softest water he had ever felt as he washed off the smell of last nights love making. Stepping onto the fluffy bath mat he dried himself and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt before heading out onto the balcony.

 

Slipping his arms around the mans stomach he nuzzled his neck and whispered into his ear.

 

“Have I told you what a great idea this was”?

 

Turning around to face his partner he replied

 

“I know I’m full of them” he smiled and winked “how about we grab a meal at Crusendo’s tonight. It is our last night here”

 

“It sounds fantastic” he said before kissing his partner on the lips. It was only gentle but even that reminded him how great his new life was. He hated to say it, to spoil the moment but he was still the same sensible and level headed person he had always been “but are you sure we can afford it. I mean this holiday was hardly cheap”.

 

“Come on. How often are we going to be here again? We are in the Caribbean and you’re still worrying about money. Just relax”

 

The man looked up at his partner, Robert and he instantly knew he was right. They had to make the most of it because when they got back to London tomorrow it was going to be back to work and reality. The early morning sun made Robert’s skin glisten and his eyes became deep pools that the man was drawn too as there lips met and their tongues explored each others mouths. The kissing soon became more passionate and erotic.

 

*****

 

A lonely meal for one sat untouched on the kitchen table. A slumped figure sat with his knees drawn to his chest on the floor. The mans shoulders shudder as he sobs. He has been this way for 20 minutes and there seems to be no sign of his tears subsiding.

 

He saw nothing left in his life. He had lost the one person he truly loved and then had begun to purposely push away everyone that tried to help, as he believed that he had no right to be happy now. How could anyone love him?

 

For 18 months this man had constantly been drawn back to the past. A past he had well and truly screwed up. A past that left him emotionally drained each time he goes over it, the heartache grows stronger. He takes a moment to think about the future, his future.

 

A future as what? He could focus on his career. He could start an entirely new one. He could make up for all the hurt he had caused everyone and he could start again, find love and live happily ever after.

 

He rose to his feet and slammed his fists onto the counter in despair. He didn’t want to love or be loved by anyone else. He didn’t want to move on because sometimes if he really concentrated he could really feel the hands, the lips, the skin of the man he desired.

 

Then he saw it. His way out, his escape. A way to put everything right. A way to guarantee that he would never hurt another person again. Its handle was jet black lying on the draining board. Its blade sharp and shining as the light caught it. The man was drawn to it and grasped it in his right hand. Its blade became so much more inviting as he held it, admiring the sharp edge it had.

 

The first gash hurt. Blood poured from the cut on his left wrist but he didn’t stop 2…3…4…5 gashes. Barely able to stand the stinging he fumbled with the knife and drove it into his right wrist before slumping back onto the floor. He watched his arms cover in blood and became light headed. Had he done the right thing? It was too late now. It was all going away. He was going. It wouldn’t hurt anymore

 

Bleeding…Bleeding

 

His head fell sideways and his eyes closed


End file.
